Exemplary embodiments relate to an image display device furnished with an error indication function and an error handling method for an image display device.
Related art image display devices connected to a printer capture and print an image on the TV screen, so that a user can see in detail or save a particular image among images of TV broadcasting. With such an image display device, the user can watch normal TV broadcasting while an image is printed by switching the print setting screen to the TV broadcasting screen.
In some cases, however, when a print error, such as paper jamming and empty ink, occurs during printing, the user keeps watching TV broadcasting without noticing the print error. Hence, there has been disclosed a technique of notifying the user of a print error by displaying a large dialog box on the screen on which TV broadcasting is being displayed upon occurrence of the print error, see, e.g., Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2003-219353.